1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a graphene device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a graphene device including separated junction contacts so that an off-current characteristic is improved, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a material having a generally two-dimensional hexagonal structure in which carbon atoms are hexagonally connected on one plane and has a small thickness of about an atomic layer. Since graphene has stable and high electrical/mechanical/chemical characteristics and has high conductivity, graphene is spotlighted as a next generation material. In particular, many researches on nano devices using graphene are performed.